


Eat Your Heart Out

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: a little thing I started for fun, abigail deserves more, glimpses, im not sure what else to tag here just yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: A collection of moments throughout the series, some seen and some unseen, some bloodied and some quiet.





	1. Tailored

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it. I finally sucked it up and watched the first episodes of Hannibal. I don’t know why I didn’t do it sooner, because I’ve fallen in love.  
> I’ve decided to start this little fic to write moments inspired by the series as I watch it for the first time. So they’ll mostly be pretty short, but I hope you like it and we’ll see how the series goes for me! :)  
> Thanks for reading!

**1.**

 

The hospital room smelled of white and sheets, dead sterile things. The tiny _blips_ of Abigail’s equipment were the only interruption in the still air, her soft breathing the only proof of life there. At least, that was what he had heard when he first entered. He found himself surprised to see a hand loose around Abigail’s atop the sheets, and for a shivering second, he thought that maybe her father was there to hold her hand, bloodied and black-eyed.

Instead, he found Hannibal in a chair, asleep. Asleep.

Will had never seen him sleep. It made him pause, gaze catching on the rise and fall of the doctor’s chest and the minute twitching of his lashes. Sleep gave him peace unlike the manufactured one he wore during their time together—that was the peace Hannibal showed the world, the calm surety of a man who saw too much in people around him. He wore his gift, his mind,like a tailored suit, while Will clawed at his own to keep it from spilling out of him. He wondered if Hannibal ever scrabbled at blood-soaked thoughts to clean up or if he wore scarlet just as well as a suit jacket.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he took a shaky breath and rounded Abigail’s bed to take the seat there on the other side. He watched her breathe for a long while and remembered feeling the breaths pulse and jitter under his slick hands. He remembered Hannibal replacing his hands with his own and looking at him as though he'd known all along. Will dragged a hand over his face with a sigh. Hannibal stirred, but didn't wake, shifting. Abigail didn't move at all.

She was so very big, and so very small.


	2. the ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp this was supposed to be written as i went along, but by this point, i’ve binged all of season 1. So. Oops.   
> Here’s this little snippet I wrote while watching a particular scene and I hope you enjoy c:

**2.**

Will wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore.

When he saw a corpse, on the verge of rotting—a still, cold thing, no longer human—he stepped into murder like sinking into warm water; he _wanted_ the blade carving through flesh as much as the killer did in that moment.

But at this current moment, a smaller and much more troubling want had surfaced in his chest.

Hannibal had ventured toward him as he spoke, shoes near-silent across the floor. He had an irritatingly calm surety in eye-contact that made Will squirm, and each step closer ratcheted up the temperature of the room. Will didn’t know wether he wanted to shy away or lean in to meet him (terrifying). This time, however, the decision was made for him; Hannibal kept coming, until he breached a level of space that instantly made the atmosphere darken and narrow. Will gasped a little, shrinking back on instinct against the wooden ladder behind him.

Something glimmered in Hannibal’s eyes, a quirk of the mouth hinting at his amusement. _He_ _noticed_.

Trying to gather up some dignity, Will forced his muscles to unwind. He couldn’t help the pout that threatened his lips: _don’t_ _look_ _at_ _me_ _like_ _that_.

Hannibal’s gaze flitted down his body and back up, a millisecond of heat: _difficult_ _to_ _avoid_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on a playlist I’ve had for these two for a long time, since I read the books and before I watched the series c:


End file.
